


It's a Secret. Maybe?

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: Being in a relationship while being part of a popular idol group like NCT is not that simple. Maybe





	It's a Secret. Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to JaeHyun on his birthday which also happens to be Valentines Day. So here's a crack JaeWin Fic for the special day!  
> (＾▽＾) Sorry if it's bad, I kinda suck at writing but I wanted to try something new. Also this was rushed because I'm having report, presentations, tests and exams this 3 weeks.

It was no secret the 97 line in NCT got along well, just like best friends would. The two were the only ones of the same age after all. However, what no one knew was that JaeHyun and SiCheng had been dating and for half a year now. How you would ask? Well, it was pretty simple but sweet. 

The two went out together pretty often, no one questioning why. The more time they spent together, the more JaeHyun and SiCheng both come to realise they had long passed seeing each other as just best friends. When they had to split up because of WayV's debut, JaeHyun realised how much he missed SiCheng, how much he needed the man beside him and he was not the only one feeling the void. Thankfully WayV's schedule in China ended just when NCT 127's tour in Japan did and the two managed to meet again. 

On one 'hang-out', JaeHyun had planned everything perfectly. He brought SiCheng to all the places they had shared precious memories together, from the arcade near the dorm to end the day stargazing at a picturesque garden that they called their secret spot. They had a long talk to catch up with one another and it was then that JaeHyun confessed to SiCheng. SiCheng stared at the man in front of him, surprised at the sudden confession. He never expected that JaeHyun would feel the same way as he did. Overwhelmed with joy, he started tearing up which scared JaeHyun for a moment, but when he said yes, JaeHyun grabbed him into a warm embrace. There and then, they shared their first kiss. 

Of course, you would expect to be able to openly show your love and affection to your other half but being in NCT, the two had to keep a low profile, it was a secret. It was definitely not easy to do so especially since SiCheng is so adorable that JaeHyun had the urge to just lock him up somewhere no one can reach. Life of Jung JaeHyun sure was difficult... 

Scenario 1: When your boyfriend is too cute 

Everyone, the managers, nctzens and the members adore NCT's very own chick SiCheng or as they call him, WinWin. SiCheng is so lovable in everything he does that his hyungs and dongsaengs just couldn't keep their hands off him. Yuta and Taeil could usually be seen cuddling (or trying to) with SiCheng, Mark has recently gotten closer and is often pinching SiCheng's ears or cheeks. JungWoo sometimes joins the fun with Taeil and boy is that duo strong. TaeYong and DoYoung are not as touchy but they still adored SiCheng in their own way. JaeHyun sometimes looked with envy at the members touching HIS boyfriend so casually, wishing that he could do the same. And sometimes, he wishes that his boyfriend was just a bit uglier so that he doesn't have to worry so much. 

SiCheng would visit JaeHyun's room once in a while, often when HaeChan is over at the Dreamies dorms, and he would see JaeHyun sulking and pouting. Turns out he was sulking because he was jealous of how the others were so close to SiCheng. SiCheng found it adorable that his 21 years old boyfriend was jealous over such a small matter and often teases him about it. This only makes JaeHyun sulks even more, turning his back to SiCheng. SiCheng would then poke his boyfriend's cheek before wrapping his arms around JaeHyun, snuggling close to JaeHyun's back. This never fails to make JaeHyun smile as he turns to face his boyfriend, giving the younger male a peck on the cheeks and one on the lips. SiCheng would then reassure JaeHyun saying that even if all the members like to touch him, the only touches he wants to receive is from the man in front of him. JaeHyun felt like his heart would jump out every time SiCheng says something while looking so cute. 

SiCheng also had a habit of calling JaeHyun nicknames at the most random times, making JaeHyun flushed red until his ears. JaeHyun's boyfriend might be way too cute for his good, but he loves him either way.

Scenario 2: He's a daredevil 

SiCheng is an angel alright. Everyone knows that. However, he is actually a devil disguised as an angel, who just so happens to be the disturbance in Jung JaeHyun's life. SiCheng is a daredevil. Sometimes, he would utter honey-like words and the sweetest nicknames as he walks by his boyfriend, making JaeHyun turn into a puddle or a blushing mess on the spot. Sometimes, SiCheng would grasp JaeHyun's hand as they walk side by side in public. The result? A flustered JaeHyun who would pull his hands away, hiding his face in his palms while a triumphant SiCheng watches his boyfriend break down at the slightest move. If you thought that was the worst, you thought wrong.

Once, before the regular stage on 'The Show', SiCheng ran up happily to JaeHyun with his pair of fake spectacles and asked cutely if he looked good in it. JaeHyun smiled at him and jokingly said no. SiCheng pouted at JaeHyun, replying "I don't believe you. Hmmph." JaeHyun chuckled causing the make-up artist to ask him to stay still as she was drawing his lips. JaeHyun immediately returns to sitting properly. SiCheng stared at JaeHyun, an idea coming to him, but it wasn't going to be executed now. He got up, walking happily away from the makeup table. JaeHyun was not going to expect what was going to hit him.

Right before it was their turn, JaeHyun, SiCheng and the rest of 127 were standing backstage waiting for the cue to enter the stage, SiCheng got ready to execute his revenge. He called JaeHyun who was standing in front of him to turn around which JaeHyun did. SiCheng immediately captured his boyfriend's lips in his before removing it quickly. As if just on time, the production crew called for the group to enter, which everyone except JaeHyun followed. JaeHyun stood frozen at the same spot, face a thousand shade of red, mouth agape. The production crew called out for him again, snapping him out of his trance. JaeHyun hurriedly went to his position, embarrassed. SiCheng smirked knowing his power over his boyfriend. The entire stage JaeHyun made so many mistakes, which he usually doesn't, that the entire group was concerned if he was feeling alright. What they didn't know was that the reason for his mistake is the little devil aka his boyfriend, SiCheng, who was currently happily reading his novel back at his room. 

Scenario 3: Photos

One thing the two were grateful for was that they could take as many cute photos together and post some of them without people questioning their actual relationship. Maybe the best friend cover came in handy. They loved taking cute but weird photos of each other and together. Some of them posted on social media and some of them was for their eyes only. They loved taking photos that they had one album each in their phones. 

For JaeHyun, his favourite photo is the one where they took during Seoul's Fashion Week. SiCheng looked adorable in his white cap and an oversized shirt, while he was in an oversized sweater, one size bigger than his usual. That day, they were both matching in stripes, blue, black and white. The photo was an effortless one, where they had casually taken when both got bored of looking at the models on the runway. This was also the same photo SiCheng had printed on the key-chain and gave JaeHyun for their second month, knowing that it was his favourite photo. 

If you ask SiCheng however, he would say his favourite has to be the one they took during 'Touch' performance. The one where he was wearing a beret with red, white and black stripes while JaeHyun was in a white shirt and black cardigan. That photo was his favourite simply because 'Touch' was his favourite era. ( We can agree it was his era :) ) and JaeHyun, well, was his favourite man. That picture never fails to motivate him to work harder and make him smile. JaeHyun's smile was his kryptonite and he wouldn't change a thing. 

All the photos were precious to them. It contains all their memories and times spent together. It was even more precious now that they were in different countries due to schedules. Both had set their wallpapers to a photo that they had taken together so that no matter how tired they are, how much they miss each other, the moment they turn on their phone, they will gain the energy to continue and smile. As they say, photography is the beauty of life captured and they were each other's beauty in life. 

Scenario 4: Dates, flowers, and gifts

It wasn't every day where JaeHyun and SiCheng were free. Being part of an idol group doesn't really give you the luxury of going out often apart from schedules. For couples, it was even harder to find a time where both of them are free. JaeHyun and SiCheng make the most use of their free time to practice and improve themselves, even more, going out on dates were rare. Or rather to put it, most of their dates happen in the practice rooms. The two would often stay back after group practices together. SiCheng would sometimes practice his traditional dance, to not lose touch of his roots. JaeHyun would watch as his boyfriend perform flips, turns and various acrobatic moves that he would never be able to. There was something about the way SiCheng moves that was just so graceful, so captivating. Sometimes, JaeHyun would help SiCheng practice his singing, though many often, they would just end up jamming to their favorite songs, or JaeHyun would serenade SiCheng with songs. SiCheng loves the softness of JaeHyun's voice. It was calm, warm, one that made SiCheng safe and relaxed. They would also fool around, cuddle before SiCheng complains about the sweat and the two of them would head back to freshen up. 

Their usual dates would involve going window shopping, eating or just some attractions around Korea. Though JaeHyun and SiCheng were happy to be spending time alone outside the dorms, occasionally, they wished that they could be a normal couple, interlocking hands, being cringe in public. With the public's eyes continuously on them, it was already hard to not be spotted but if they were ever spotted by the gossip new site, it spells D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R. The two would resist the urge to just display their affection in public and wait until they could be alone somewhere. The few dates they had were only on special occasions like monthsary or public holidays, even then they craved for something more. 

Speaking of monthsarys and special occasions, the two had never failed to give each other their gifts on time, even if they were busy. They had a few matching items well blended in. If you had looked closely, you would be able to spot similar clothing, key-chains, necklaces, and bracelets. Even their phone background and cases. If one had blue, the other would have a red version. JaeHyun would be associated with a rose, romantic and charming, while SiCheng would be associated with daisies, cheerful, vibrant and innocent. That was their secret icon for each other. All these subtle but sweet little things that remind them of each other. 

Scenario 5: Birthday and Valentines

JaeHyun's other name was Valentines' Boy because of his birthday which just so happened to be the day of the cheesiest, sweetest day for couples. If you had to ask JaeHyun, his one wish would be able to go on a date with SiCheng, holding his hands openly, kissing him, and just being the silliest couple they could, but of course, it was just a dream. There was no way that he would be able to do that. At least not now. JaeHyun sighed as he walked back to the dorms coming back from a schedule. It was his birthday but he couldn't even contact SiCheng and there was not a single message. SiCheng is currently under WayV and the group is in China for a schedule, not coming back until a week later. He did receive a bunch of messages and wishes from the fans and members but it didn't fill the void as SiCheng could. JaeHyun inserted the key and turned it to open the door. 

As he entered the apartment, he was bombarded by party poppers and the other members who had planned a surprise party for him. He smiled at the members but something must have shown on his face because TaeYong asked, "Jae, are you missing WinWin?". JaeHyun gave a sad nod. The members laughed, making JaeHyun confused. Then all of a sudden, the door to JaeHyun's room opened, SiCheng walked out, holding a birthday cake and singing 'Happy Birthday'. 

As SiCheng walked closer to the group, the rest of the members joined him in singing. JaeHyun stared at the male. He wasn't supposed to be here, but he's here. SiCheng stopped in front of JaeHyun, and said "Happy Birthday, my 5 years old soulmate." JaeHyun blinked once, twice, he wasn't dreaming. His boyfriend, who is suppose to be in China is standing in front of him, wishing him happy birthday. "W-why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in China?" JaeHyun asked. SiCheng chuckled, putting the cake down. "Stupid. Obviously, I came back to celebrate my boyfriend's birthday. Also here's your gift." he replied before leaning down to place a soft kiss on JaeHyun's lips. Breaking apart, JaeHyun felt something cold on his ring finger. JaeHyun raised his hand up finding a ring placed on his ring finger, upon closer inspection, the letters JaeWin and the numbers 14/28 were engraved on it. JaeHyun stared at the ring but remembered that their relationship was supposed to be a secret. "Wait, SiCheng why did you just..." JaeHyun asked but was cut off by DoYoung, who replied, "We know." SiCheng decided it was time to explain everything, "JaeHyun, there was never a need to keep our relationship a secret. Everyone had already known from the way we were acting. Though some of them found out a little late. But they were the ones who helped me plan everything today. I thought it was cute of you trying to hide it so we all played along. Surprise?" JaeHyun took a moment to process the information, taking a deep breath before letting out a loud shriek. "WHAT?! Everyone knew?! But ..." The group laughed at their cute member as he tried to figure everything out. The group then went on with the celebration. They cut the cake, and everyone handed their gifts to JaeHyun, chatting a bit before preparing to head for bed. 

That night, SiCheng went to JaeHyun's room. The two spent their time cuddling one another. "How long are you staying this time?" JaeHyun asked his boyfriend as he pulled them closer to each other. "I have to fly back tomorrow." SiCheng sleepily responded. He had flown to Korea immediately after a schedule back in China and have to head back for tomorrow for an upcoming one. JaeHyun frowned hearing SiCheng's answer. He was hoping they could have spent more time together, seeing each other through their phone screens was not the same as having each other beside each other. "Come on baby. We'll see each other again soon. Now stop pouting." SiCheng said as he poked JaeHyun's cheeks, making JaeHyun smile, dimples appearing. JaeHyun leaned down to give SiCheng a quick peck on the nose. "Ok, Ok. I got it. Now let's get some sleep. I'll send you off tomorrow ok? Thanks for the gift and surprise. It will forever be the best birthday and Valentines Day in my life. I love you." SiCheng nodded as he snuggled his head into JaeHyun's chest, quickly muttering, "I love you too. Good night." The two fell asleep comfortably huddled up against one another. It was going to be a while before they would be able to see one another but the distance and time apart only made the two fall for each other even more. 

To them, it might be difficult not being able to show their affection in public, but that didn't matter before at the end of the day the two belonged to each other. Nothing would change the way they were. They didn't need anything to show that, the rings, photos, dates were just part of their relationship, what mattered was that no matter where the other half was, what they were doing, their existence is enough to make them smile, that was what was meant to be in a relationship. They were each other's perfect half, each other's happy ending, each other's everything.

**Author's Note:**

> No angst RT here, fluff hours 24/7. Hope you enjoyed the story. 
> 
> JaeHyun's favourite photo: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C8hg5DdV0AAaLD6.jpg  
> WinWin's favourite photo: https://pm1.narvii.com/6788/6c841a590792bf70585de3dea139f051ca528ce2v2_hq.jpg


End file.
